<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mommy Knows Best by thatnerdemryn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22640098">Mommy Knows Best</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/thatnerdemryn'>thatnerdemryn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Em's Femslash February 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Femslash February, Incest, Izzy Gets Caught, Masturbation, Mommy Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Parent/Child Incest, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:20:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22640098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/thatnerdemryn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Izzy had woken up from a third night of dreams filled with forbidden images of Maryse. She finally gives into them without realizing that Maryse was watching.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Isabelle Lightwood/Maryse Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Em's Femslash February 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters 2020 Femslash February</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mommy Knows Best</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>****PLEASE READ THE TAGS****<br/>***THIS FIC INVOLVES MOTHER/DAUGHTER INCEST***<br/>**I BEG YOU TO READ THE TAGS**</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Izzy had woken up from yet another dream, drenched in sweat and dripping with arousal. It had been the third night in a row that the forbidden images had flashed through her mind and cemented there. No matter how much she tried to forget them, she was unable to. She couldn’t control them any longer so she let them linger. She closed her eyes and watched as identical chocolate colored eyes undressed her with every stare. Watched as perfectly manicured fingernails scratched across her nipples. Watched as the lips she had heard chastise her time and time again surrounded her clit and sucked. Izzy let the images fly through her mind as she pushed her hand into her panties. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She teased herself, slowly at first, just like she thought Maryse would. Just like she wanted Maryse to. She always had to beg for her mother’s attention and that would be no different. Her hips girated against her hand, searching for more but she wouldn’t give in. Maryse wouldn’t give her what she wanted until she decided Izzy had earned it. And Izzy had wanted to earn it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mommy, please,” Izzy whispered unconsciously. She didn’t realize she had spoken out loud until she heard the familiar click of a tongue. The tongue she had pictured tasting her moments before. Her hand shot out from her panties and she surged up in her bed, her back against the headboard and her knees against her chest. Maryse leaned against the doorway, her arms crossed over her chest, a disapproving look on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, now, Isabelle. Care to explain what you were just doing?” Maryse demanded. Izzy knew it wasn't a question by the tone of her voice. It sent shivers down her spine and Izzy wasn’t sure it was just the usual fear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, mother. I was… Nothing. I swear!” Izzy lied as she drew her knees up closer to her chest. She was sure Maryse could see her wetness through her panties with her legs like that but she didn’t couldn’t bring herself to move. Maryse took a step into the room and shut the door, only the dim glow from Izzy’s night light illuminating her. Maryse crooked a finger in Izzy’s direction and stopped a few feet from the side of the bed. Her hands were on her full hips and Izzy tried not to notice the way her dress accentuated every curve in her body. She knew she got her figure from her mother and she didn’t need the reminder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know how I feel about lying, Isabelle. Tell me the truth. Were you touching yourself just now?” Maryse asked. Izzy could have sworn there was a teasing note in her voice that Izzy hadn’t heard before. Izzy scootched to the edge of the bed and let her legs dangle over the side. At Maryse’s raised eyebrow, she shot up, her arms covering her bare stomach. This wasn’t the first time Maryse had seen her in just a bra and panties but it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> the first time she had looked so… hungry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was. I know it’s bad. I know that a woman my age and with my looks could easily find someone to do the work for me,” Izzy said frantically, hearing Maryse’s words in her head like a mantra. Izzy got her confidence from her mother, too. She had always expressed the importance of getting pleasure from others, especially when there was more than just pleasure involved. Maryse had sent Izzy out on many missions to gain intel by using her womanly charms. She’d blatantly told Izzy to fuck who she could to get information more times than once. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you have been listening to me,” Maryse commented as she ran one of her fingernails down Izzy’s chest, tracing the outline of the perfectly placed angelic rune. Izzy shuddered and laced her fingers behind her back. She couldn’t meet Maryse’s eyes so she looked to the side, her hair falling in her face. She yelled when Maryse grabbed a fistful of it and forced their gazes to meet. “You’ve been listening to me and yet… And yet you touch yourself when there’s plenty of people in this Institute who would happily do it for you.” Izzy resisted the urge to say, </span>
  <em>
    <span>they’re not you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, mother. I can go find—“ She was cut off by Maryse’s grip on her hair tightening. Maryse’s other hand grabbed her waist and spun her around. Suddenly, Izzy was bent at the waist, her face pushed into the mattress. Maryse’s knee pushed in between her legs and she separated them instinctively, her hands staying laced together behind her back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me, Isabelle. Is there someone else you call mommy?” Maryse inquired softly. Her lips were hovering above Izzy’s ear and she could feel the warm breath with every syllable. She shook her head and groaned when Maryse pulled her hair once more, lifting her face off the mattress. “What was that?” Her sweet tone didn’t match the roughness in her hands and Izzy had become distracted by the hard press of Maryse’s knee between her legs and Maryse’s chest against her back. Izzy couldn’t resist pushing her hips down to grind against it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. No one else. You’re the only one,” Izzy moaned out. Maryse’s hand disappeared from her hair and Izzy whined at the loss. She didn’t have much time to miss the contact as the hand pressed between her shoulder blades, pushing her further into the mattress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought so.” Maryse clicked her tongue again as she pulled up her knee, the pressure on Izzy’s clit causing a bolt of electricity to shoot through her spine. Izzy let out a breathless moan and pushed her hips down for more. She needed more. “You were begging for your mommy when I walked in,” Maryse observed. She dug her fingernails into Izzy’s back and scraped them down the length of her spine until she reached the edge of her panties. Izzy squirmed under her touch and nodded hastily. “What were you begging for, Isabelle?” Maryse chided as she ran her fingers along the waistband of her panties. She followed it around to the front, her palm flattening against Izzy’s stomach, the tips of her fingers pushing past the waistband enough for Izzy’s heart to race. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You. I was… I was begging for you,” Izzy admitted into a moaned sob. She pushed her body back so her ass was pressed into Maryse. She circled her hips, wanting the contact, needing something, anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Begging for me to do what, baby? I can’t help you if I don’t know what you want.” Maryse was so close to touching Izzy just where she needed so when she started to pull her fingers away, Izzy whimpered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck me! Fuck, please, mommy, I need you to fuck me. With your fingers. And fuck, your mouth. I want your mouth on me,” Izzy pleaded as she writhed under every touch. Maryse’s dark laugh had Izzy’s breath catching in her throat. She froze and the minute she did, Maryse flipped her around and pushed her so she was lying back on the bed. She pulled Izzy’s panties off of her with one swift movement before her knees hit the floor. She kneeled in front of Izzy and pulled her hips until her mouth was hovering over Izzy’s clit. She could feel her breath ghosting over her most sensitive spot and she gripped the sheets until her knuckles were white. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My sweet girl, of course I’ll put my mouth on you. I’ve always wondered what my baby girl tastes like,” Maryse teased. She ran a finger down Izzy’s stomach, brushing it across her clit and down toward her opening. “I’m gonna fuck you with my fingers, too. Since you asked so nicely.” Without another word, Maryse pushed a finger inside her and Izzy gasped at the sensation. Her moans grew at the first swipe of Maryse’s tongue on her clit. The softness of it had her pushing her head back on the mattress, her hips thrusting with every slick glide. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, fuck. Mommy, please, more.” Izzy wasn’t sure how much more she could handle but she knew she needed it. Maryse chuckled against her clit, the vibrations shooting pleasure through her entire body. She gasped again, her eyes closing this time at the sheer bliss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at me, Isabelle. I want you to watch as your mommy makes you come,” Maryse demanded. Izzy’s eyes shot open and she leveraged herself up, watching as Maryse’s tongue circled around her clit and a second finger entered her. The sight itself had a tingling sensation flooding through her. When Maryse’s lips closed over her clit, she inhaled sharply. When she sucked, a sloppy noise escaping through Maryse’s perfectly painted lips, she was done for. Her orgasm bulleted through her, her legs opening for her mother even more and her body shaking with ecstasy. Her moans echoed through the nearly empty room and she knew it was a miracle that no one heard them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mommy! Oh, Angel, mommy. Don’t stop, please, don’t stop,” Izzy begged as the suction on her clit increased. Maryse’s eyes were on hers, watching every blissful feeling surge through Izzy’s body. She added a third finger, roughly pumping them in and out of Izzy’s throbbing hole. Izzy couldn’t hold back anymore. She threw her head back as a wave of heat spread throughout her. She could feel her legs trembling and her body writhing with pleasure before her mind went blank. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby girl, you did so well. My good girl,” she heard softly above her. She felt smooth lips on hers and kissed back, whimpering as she tasted her own juices on them. She gripped Maryse tightly to her and nuzzled into her neck, her legs entangling with her mother’s. “Sleep now, princess, okay? I’ve got you.” Izzy’s eyes stayed closed as she drifted off into her first dreamless sleep in days. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>